Debu Kosmik
by RainyRain123
Summary: Kau, Hanji Zoe, akan terus mencintainya hingga akhir. [LeviHan, au]


_Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama. I take nothing except pleasure from making this fic._

 _Note: levihan, au, sudut pandang orang kedua, alur campuran. Terima kasih dan selamat membaca._

* * *

 **Debu Kosmik**

* * *

"—yang terbang berkelana antargalaksi. Mencoba mencari rumah tempat hinggap, hingga suatu hari—"

Kau berhenti membaca buku, sebab api pada lilin bergoyang beberapa kali sebelum padam. Galur cahayanya yang terakhir menembus tabir dan mendarat ke wajah lelaki yang tertidur lelap; barangkali karena dongeng yang kaubacakan.

Mesti ada yang bergerak duluan, entah kau yang mencari lilin baru, atau bayangan malam yang pelan-pelan mengisi kekosongan rumahmu. Belum terlalu terlambat saat kau bangkit dari kursi dan meraba-raba dalam gelap, hampir buta jika tidak hapal di mana letak benda-benda yang biasa kaubersihkan secara berkala. Kau menggumam seraya bergerak, memaksa sendi tua dalam tubuhmu bergemeretak, mengatur napas agar tidak terdengar bergetar. Kayu tidak mungkin berkarat, namun deritnya pecah saat kaubuka laci lemari ketiga sebelah kanan; tempat lilin dan korek api kayu disimpan. Sejurus kemudian, dengan sumbu yang kembali kaunyalakan, kau tersenyum meski tak ada yang melihat. Dan berbisik meski tak ada yang mendengar,

"Selamat tidur, Levi."

Kauputuskan mengulang semua ini selamanya.

.

.

.

Rumahmu adalah planet antah berantah yang mengundang anak kecil menerobos pagarnya, lalu melemparkan kerikil seukuran kepalan tangan pada setiap sudutnya.

Berserakan di mana-mana, adalah ilalang dan rumput mati yang jarang disambangi hujan, tercerabut sampai ke akar. Kaubersihkan dengan garpu taman. Menyiangi tanah dan menggemburkan lagi apa yang masih bisa ditanami, kau menanam apa yang tersisa dari buah-buah berulat di samping pintu dapur. Dengan sedikit air dan imajinasi, kau berharap bibit itu tidak mengkhianatimu.

Kau kembali masuk tepat tengah hari. Tak perlulah kiranya mandi. Kau masih merasa bugar bahkan untuk mengangkat tubuh kaku lelakimu supaya duduk bersandarkan dipan.

"Mau minum?" tawarmu padanya, yang hanya diam dengan mata menerawang jauh ke luar jendela. Apa yang dilihatnya dengan mata menatap ke atas itu? Apa yang dipikirkannya sambil membisu? "Atau mau makan?"

Bukan berarti ada makanan yang bisa kaubuat. Tanahmu adalah tanah abu-abu gersang yang tak pernah ramah pada kemewahan macam gandum dan jagung, semangka dan kasturi. Mungkin kau perlu memerangkap seekor burung gereja yang membuat sarang di ventilasi. Atau mencoba berburu kadal yang hilir-mudik di lantai kamar mandi. Meski, sebenarnya, kau tidak pernah berniat memasak makanan saat ini.

Kau mengambil buku yang sampulnya berwarna pudar seperti kain rendamu, bercorak sebab air teh atau kopi yang tertumpah beberapa tahun silam sudah terlambat kaukeringkan. Akhirnya, kau jugalah yang memilih untuk lelaki itu.

"Sampai di halaman berapa kita?"

.

.

.

Ada setumpuk piring di tempat cucian dan segerombol lalat menggenanginya. Sisa makanan beberapa hari lalu mulai membusuk dan menghitam, seperti jelaga di perapian dan sarang laba-laba di bawah tilam. Kau yang seorang petualang paling benci terikat dengan pekerjaan bodoh macam mencuci, maka kau keluar. Tanpa kata maupun aba-aba. Lalu pulang bersama senja.

Kau pasti, selalu, akan pulang.

.

.

.

Mungkin karena inilah kau berkeras memilih malam untuk mengelap tubuh lelakimu. Pendar lilinnya redup, tapi cukup untukmu membuka perban di kaki dan tangan dan dadanya, memperlihatkan campuran luka parut dan kulit keriput. Sebelum ini, kausiapkan seember air hangat dan handuk yang baunya bisa kausamakan dengan kotoran tikus. Lelakimu tetap diam meski kautahu dia pernah mengomel seharian tentang kebersihan. Kalian tak punya pilihan, putusmu.

Kaukecup lukanya. Kau sudah tidak tahu lagi beda darah dan nanah, daging dan tulang. Koreng besar menganga lebar dan kau kerepotan menghalau lalat serta serangga lain yang berpotensi menelurkan larva di sana. Kau mengelap dengan hati-hati.

Air matamu menyamudra.

.

.

.

Telah lama berselang, seakan waktu berwujud dan memiliki sayap untuk terbang.

Rumah ini pernah menawarkan lebih dari sekadar impian. Kauingat sekali saat pertama memasukinya lewat pintu depan bersama lelakimu. Tangan kalian berpegangan, berayun, saling berlomba menjadi yang paling kuat menggenggam. Rumah tua yang cantik, tegasmu. Kau melihat bibirnya berkedut meski tak terbentuk senyum. Tapi, kau selalu punya cara mengartikan setiap maksudnya. Lelakimu miskin kata-kata, dan kau ada untuk menjabarkan maksudnya pada dunia.

Tangan kasar miliknya pernah menawarkan lebih dari sekadar perlindungan. Pegangannya kuat dan mantap. Alangkah senangnya kautahu dia orang yang tepat setelah kalian bersalaman. Dunia jungkir balik dan semua berwarna pastel dan semua menjadi cerah. Metafora agaknya tidak pernah meninggalkan kepalamu, sebab dia mendudukkanmu di singgasana bertakhtakan angkasa. Tangannya merengkuh semesta kecilmu, dan kau merasa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Mata kosong yang memburam itu pernah menawarkan lebih dari sekadar tatapan. Kau melihat lukisan malam di sana, kau juga mematri petang di kelopaknya. Kau dan dia menjarah langit, mencuri bintang, merajai kehidupan. Apalah arti hidup tanpanya. Tetapi, apalah arti tatapan jika hanya kau yang melihat.

Lelakimu adalah napas, denyut, detak, kedipan mata, aliran darah, pikiran, bisikan, tawa, tangis—segalanya buatmu.

.

.

.

Kaupetik keharuman hortensia biru sebelum benar-benar layu dari taman bunga tua nun jauh, lalu kauselipkan di buku terbuka bertajuk sama di dalam kamar kalian yang pengap. Puisi, dan macam-macam lagi. Jika bosan, peta dunia akan terbentang di atas pangkuanmu, dan kau selalu akan menunjuk lautan terlebih dahulu.

Ada kraken, monster legenda bertentakel yang paling bisa kauingat. Siren dan mermen juga turut keluar dari bibirmu. Kaubenci laut, tapi tetap mencintainya sama besar. Lalu kautunjuk darat. Mengeja nama negara dengan susah payah. Kali ini, kau masih mengandalkan imajinasi untuk menjelajahinya: gunung, telaga, pemandangan malam dari atas balkon hotel mewah, karnaval, sandiwara amatir, parade musik, badut, masakan kelas atas. Kaubuat lelakimu berjanji akan memperlihatkan semua itu suatu hari.

Dan suatu hari itu ternyata tidak pernah terjadi.

Dulu, lelakimu akan ikut mengobrol. Dengan imajinasinya yang terbatas, dia masih berusaha memuaskan rasa hausmu akan petualangan. Aku akan mengajakmu terbang, bisiknya, dan kau memeluknya semalaman. Lalu saat lelakimu hanya bisa berbaring, dia hanya akan jadi pendengar yang baik. Terlalu baik sampai dia cuma mengangguk ketika kau tertawa. Kini, ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan.

"Hortensia, Levi. Biru. Kesukaanmu. Mau kutaburkan di atas seprai?"

.

.

.

Rumahmu bolong.

Anak-anak kecil itu tidak berhenti di sana. Awalnya hanya seorang, kemudian menjadi dua orang, tiga, lima, tujuh, sebelas. Tanpa kausadari, mereka datang seperti sekompi artileri. Melancarkan serangan dengan batu dan teriakan 'gila' membahana.

"Ada hantu di rumah itu!"

"Siapa? Perempuan yang matanya jahat seperti penyihir itu, ya?"

"Bukan, tapi laki-laki di kamar depan. Aku pernah lihat mukanya."

"Aku juga, aku juga!"

"Mengerikan sekali, lho."

"Dia seperti mayat."

"Dasar dua orang gila."

"Ayo, lempari batu!"

 _"Pergi kalian, dasar sinting!"_

Anak-anak itu tidak tahu apa-apa. Kauusir mereka, menatap puas saat mereka bertemperasan ribut, tertawa puas pada langit yang masih saja biru, menangis puas ketika melihat lubang yang makin besar di dinding rumahmu. Anak-anak itu tidak tahu apa-apa.

Tidak tahu apa-apa.

.

.

.

Kecelakaan. Penerbangan ilegal. Kau mendapat kabar itu dari pegawai muda berambut licin yang tergopoh-gopoh mencarimu ke rumah, bertahun-tahun silam. Tentu saja kau tidak ada di rumah. Cendawan liar sudah kaujanjikan akan kaumasak untuk lelakimu, maka kau menjelajah hutan sambil membayangkan betapa menyenangkannya nanti malam. Mungkin setelah makan, kalian akan berdansa di bawah bulan purnama. Mungkin setelah berdansa, kalian akan berbaring di rerumput, beratapkan langit, menceritakan lagi rencana lelakimu untuk membawamu terbang melihat dunia baru. Mungkin setelah semua itu, kau dan lelakimu akan menyerah pada malam. Karena, sepertinya, memang tidak pernah ada hal yang terlalu tua untuk cinta.

Kau baru memasukkan tambahan buah pada keranjang, saat sebuah teriakan membuat kepalamu terangkat. Seseorang memanggil namamu. Terdengar putus asa, dan hampir seperti bisikan jika angin berembus kencang. Kau mencari dan menemukan pemuda berseragam itu terduduk di bawah pohon.

Pesawat lelakimu patah; pesawat yang akan kalian naiki untuk memutari dunia itu. Tubuhnya sempat diselamatkan sedetik sebelum ledakan. Tapi, tidak ada harapan ...

Kaulupa apa yang terjadi setelah kalimat putus-putus diucapkan bibir gemetar itu. Kaulupa bahwa jamur yang susah payah kaukumpulkan terbuang begitu saja. Kaulupa bahwa tanganmu mencengkeram leher pemuda itu dan memaksanya mengantarmu ke mana pun lelakimu berada. Kaulupa bahwa kau menangis saat itu. Kau menangis sepanjang jalan.

Rumah sakit terasa menakutkan, meluatkan. Kaubenci dibuat menunggu dan mendapat pandangan dari orang-orang. Tetapi, kau toh tak peduli. Sandalmu hilang sebelah, rambut yang lelakimu ikat pagi ini hancur, pakaianmu entah penuh lumpur atau daun kering. Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa, begitu bisikmu entah pada siapa.

Seseorang menghampirimu. Kau butuh tepat sepuluh detik untuk mengenali orang itu adalah rekan kerja, atasan—apalah—dari lelakimu. Kaudengar orang itu memperkenalkan diri sebelum menjelaskan,

"Suami Anda sudah ditangani oleh dokter. Pesawatnya mengalami kerusakan saat terbang—kalau boleh kukatakan—secara ilegal. Anda tentu tidak paham, pesawat tersebut belum memiliki izin untuk diterbangkan. Tapi pagi ini, suami Anda—rekan saya itu—mengemudikannya tanpa persetujuan atasan. Dengan berat hati kukatakan bahwa saat ini dia telah kehilangan lisensi penerbangnya."

 _Dia bicara apa? Dia bicara apa?_ Kau menggumamkan sesuatu seperti terbang, awan, langit, janjinya, lupa. Tapi tak ada kalimat utuh yang kaususun. Seakan kau berpijak pada lumpur lengket yang membuatmu limbung tanpa pegangan.

"Kita hanya bisa berdoa meski harapannya mungkin sudah tidak ada."

"Bicara apa kau! _Bicara apa kau!_ " jeritmu. Kau bernapas berat, mengentakkan kaki seperti anak kecil, berteriak histeris, memukul dadamu sendiri, melolong. Atasan lelakimu itu membimbingmu paksa untuk menjauh dari orang-orang yang mulai panik.

Kau merasa dunia mengenakan topeng jahatnya di depanmu.

.

.

.

"Bawa aku pergi dari sini," bisikmu suatu malam di telinga lelakimu.

Kau melihatnya mengangguk, mengecup keningmu, "Kita akan terbang bersama. Aku janji."

.

.

.

Dokter berwajah suram itu keluar dan menggeleng.

Kala itu, kau menjerit nyaring seraya menerobos masuk ke ruang operasi. Banyak tangan mencegahmu. Banyak yang ingin memisahkanmu dengan lelakimu. Yang kauingat sebelum semuanya gelap adalah lelakimu yang berbaring di brankar, siap dipindahkan. Tangannya tak lagi utuh, kakinya hanya tinggal separuh. Lepuh merah dan gosong menyelimuti kulit pucatnya dan terlalu banyak hal yang tak kau mengerti terjadi padanya.

Matanya menatap jauh ke atas. Seakan memori tentang terbang adalah hal terakhir yang hilang dari dirinya.

.

.

.

Setidaknya dia masih hidup, begitu pikirmu.

Kehilangan pekerjaan, pemecatan secara tidak terhormat. Uang asuransi lelakimu hanya mampu melunasi biaya operasi dan perawatannya selama satu tahun, dan setelahnya tergantung dirimu. Rehabilitasi. Kunjungan yang makin sepi. Malam dingin yang kauhabiskan di rumah sendirian, sementara kau masih harus berpura-pura gembira pagi berikutnya supaya lelakimu berpikir kau baik-baik saja. Kauingat betapa senangnya saat melihat lelakimu sudah bisa mengangguk samar atau menggeleng pelan. Tak lebih. Tapi, itu cukup.

Setahun, kautimbun dirinya dengan cerita menyenangkan, dongeng yang kaubuat untuknya seorang. Setahun, dan kau sudah menjual hampir seluruh barang berharga yang kalian punya. Setahun. Bagaimana tahun berikutnya?

.

.

.

"Levi, aku bawa gerbera yang kupetik dari halaman kita," kau tersenyum. Tentu saja bohong. Kau tidak punya waktu berkebun. Bunga yang baru saja mekar itu kaucabut asal dari pot rumah sakit. "Kausuka?"

"Oh, kautahu aku tidak suka menonton. Jadi kujual televisinya." Televisi hitam putih, meja pualam, dan banyak benda lain masih tidak cukup untuk menutupi kebutuhanmu, sebenarnya.

"Tenang, aku sudah makan. Kau saja yang makan banyak, ya, Levi." Lima detik kemudian kau harus batuk untuk menyembunyikan suara perutmu yang kosong.

 _Apa pun akan kaulakukan. Apa pun._

.

.

.

Masih jelas dalam ingatanmu, hari di mana dokter menawarkan saran. Sebuah kematian tanpa rasa sakit dengan izin pasien itu sendiri. Pilihat tepat, kaudengar dia bicara kaku. Kerusakan tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa ditolong. Kematian agaknya lebih mudah daripada membuatnya tetap hidup hanya demi kepuasan orang lain semata. Kau menolak mentah-mentah, atau, katakanlah, mengamuk dan membuat seisi kamar rawat kalang kabut.

Terlebih saat kau sadar bahwa lelakimu mendengarkan semua dan mengangguk setuju.

"Tidak! Tidak! Kau tidak boleh, Levi. Kau berjanji. Kaudengar aku? Kau tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana. Kau tidak boleh! Aku masih bisa mencari uang untukmu. Aku akan menulis! Aku bisa bekerja pada orang lain! Aku ... aku akan melakukan apa pun! Kumohon, jangan yang ini."

Lelakimu menutup mata, tak mengindahkan. Dan saat itu kautahu, kalian telah hancur berantakan.

.

.

.

Tanpa peralatan penunjang hidup, waktu lelakimu mungkin hanya beberapa hari.

Kaubawa dia pulang ke rumah yang kini kosong dan lengang. Kau membaringkannya ke tempat tidur, menyuapinya makan, menggantikan pakaian. Kau tidur dengan memeluk tubuhnya yang penuh luka. Kaubisikkan mimpi pada telinganya tiap malam. Apakah lelakimu mendengar, kau tak peduli. Yang kaulakukan hanya menemaninya setiap hari, tanpa bosan. Kaubacakan dongeng untuknya, menjadi mata baginya, menggaungkan kata cinta padanya.

Lelakimu meninggal di fajar yang berangin.

Kematiannya tidak emosional seperti yang kauduga. Malam itu kau masih menyuapinya bubur dingin, dan paginya dia sudah tak bernapas. Ajaib, pikirmu. Sebab wajah lelakimu terlihat damai, seperti sedang tidur. Kau mengusap kulitnya yang sehitam jelaga (yang kemudian terkelupas dan mengotori bantal), menciumnya, menanamkan kepalamu pada lekuk lehernya yang diperban dan menguarkan bau aneh. Bila mungkin, kauingin seperti ini selamanya. Tapi, tidak.

Dia mati.

Kau hidup.

Dan detik berdetak lambat.

Dia mati. Dia mati. Dia mati. Logikamu berpacu melawan fantasi. Dia mati. Dan kau hidup. Dan dia mati. Dan kau, _kau_ hidup. Dia meninggalkanmu untuk terpuruk sendiri dengan timbunan janji-janji.

( _Aku akan mengajakmu melihat matahari terbenam dari atas awan._

 _Kalau_ _bukan dari horison_ _, namanya bukan terbenam, sayang._

 _Terserah._ )

Jika hidup ini penuh cinta, maka apakah kematian penuh lara?

.

.

.

Kau menemukan cara untuk membuat kematian tidak dapat memisahkan kalian. Mengawetkan tubuh dan bersikap seolah lelakimu masih ada di sana. Kau bertahan dalam delusi. Membacakannya dongeng tentang galaksi dan luar angkasa, meski raga lelakimu tak bisa mendengar. Pada bibir yang sudah terkatup untuk selamanya, kau suapi bubur basi dan air payau. Kau mengelap luka dan berharap tubuhnya tetap ada menemanimu, mengajaknya bicara mengenai hal yang tidak sempat kaukatakan; mengulangi ini selamanya.

.

.

.

Kadang kau menemukan diri bertanya-tanya, untuk apa semua ini.

Kauingat bertemu lelakimu di acara tahun baru, berpuluh tahun lalu. Temannya adalah teman temanmu, dan kalian bersalaman. Kau pendek, cetusmu. Dan dia menyebutmu sialan; berbisik tentu saja. Kalian membiarkan takdir menjalankan rencananya malam itu.

Dia mengantarmu pulang dengan dalih rumah kalian searah. Kau merasa dirimu meledak-ledak dan ada kesan romantis di sepanjang jalan berkoral dengan penerangan lampu kuning menyakitkan mata yang kalian lewati. Ini pertama kalinya bagimu.

Kau menolak percaya bahwa hanya orang bodoh yang bisa jatuh cinta. Atau, nyatanya, kau rela jadi orang bodoh yang berani jatuh cinta. Pandanganmu pada dunia berubah, dan dunia berubah melalui pandanganmu. Kausuka caranya yang irit bicara, kausuka mengamati kilauan rambutnya yang tertimpa lampu jalan, kausuka langkah santai namun tegapnya yang seolah mampu melindungi seisi dunia dalam badai. Kau bersedia melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkannya. Lelaki inilah yang kauinginkan.

Separuh hidupmu adalah menulis, dan menjebak diri dalam hal-hal spektakuler serta imajinasi. Sebelumnya tak pernah ada sesuatu yang memikatmu seperti rangkaian kalimat yang kaupadu, namun ketika ia menjawab perasaanmu, kautahu untuk inilah kau hidup.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Kita akan selalu bersama. Kematian tak akan sanggup memisahkan kita."

Itu adalah janji pernikahanmu. Bukan, bukan 'hingga maut memisahkan'. Kau sadar kematian satu pihak tidak membuat orang yang ditinggalkan tidak melanjutkan hidup. Bagi orang lain, matahari masih terbit dan dunia masih berputar. Bagimu, segala-galanya berhenti. Kau berbeda.

Barangkali, untuk itulah semua ini terjadi.

* * *

Kau, Hanji Zoe, akan terus mencintainya hingga akhir. Hingga tata surya bertabrakan, dan galaksi berantakan. Dan melebur, terhambur, laiknya debu kosmik ...

"—yang terbang ... berkelana antargalaksi. Mencoba mencari ... rumah tempat hinggap, hingga ... pada akhirnya ... "

Kau berhenti membaca untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

catatan:

1\. fanfiksi ini ber-setting antara pertengahan abad ke-20 hingga awal abad 21.

2\. prosedur pencabutan nyawa seseorang oleh orang lain tidak diperkenankan secara hukum di Indonesia, juga sangat bertentangan dengan ajaran seluruh agama. praktiknya legal di beberapa negara dengan persyaratan yang sangat ketat. pilihan levi dalam fanfik ini tidak patut ditiru.

3\. debu kosmik: debu yang tersusun dari partikel luar angkasa. sangat-sangat kecil, dan bisa dideteksi dari debu ekstraterestrial yang jatuh ke bumi.

.

 _a/n: terima kasih banyak karena sudah membaca sampai di sini. fik ini adalah hasil challenge dari sahabat saya untuk menulis sudut pandang orang kedua (yang ternyata susah sekali ditulis TvT) juga untuk memperingati resolusi yang telah saya mulai hari ini, dua tahun lalu. risetnya pun seadanya, jadi mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan._

 _mengutip apa yang **LastMelodya** katakan: selamat ulang tahun, our best mommy and levi's favorite stuff XD_

 _terima kasih telah bermaso bersama saya. sampai jumpa jika umur kita panjang (´▽`)/_


End file.
